


It Starts Off Slow

by combefemme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Narrative Headcanon, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefemme/pseuds/combefemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look through the security cameras of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Starts Off Slow

If you were to watch the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital security footage from the summer of 2005 you’d see the beginning of a story unfolding.

It starts off slow.

There’s a little boy lurking behind the nurses’ station. He’s shy and cautious and his mother always keeps a close eye on him. He’s here because his father just left them and his mother had to choose between his inhaler and a babysitter because she couldn’t afford both.

Next is the boy with the buzzcut and his sheriff father. You can tell that the haircut is new because he often reaches up as if to toy with hair that he’s forgotten is no longer there. They never linger in the waiting room long, just passing through on their way to one of the rooms down the hall where the boy’s mother isn’t getting better.

A scared girl with blonde hair gets rushed into the ER one night because she’s having a seizure. It’s the first time it’s happened, but it won’t be the last. She’ll be a regular sight on the security tapes for the next few years.

One afternoon you’ll see a man bring in his young son, claiming that the spiral fracture in his left arm was caused by a fall down the stairs. A few weeks later he’ll blame the split lip that requires stitches on the dog. Next he’ll say that the concussion is the fault of a tumble from a tree.

In the early morning hours of a day in mid-July a family is brought into the ER in a flurry of stretchers and paramedics and blood. A little boy — who you can already tell won’t be little for long — loses two sisters in the span of an hour.

Another boy will come through, dressed in full lacrosse garb, having just sprained a wrist in his first game. The doctor tells him he’ll be out for the rest of the season and his parents are concerned, but you can tell that he won’t give up the sport.

A little girl with red hair frequents the hospital on weekends, trailing behind her older sister who’s a candy striper. She gets bored quickly but never complains. Anything is better than listening to her parents’ fighting at home.

The first time you’ll see them is in late August. They’re brother and sister, teenagers, and look more broken than you think anyone that age should be able to. They’re all that’s left of their family — them and their catatonic uncle whom they’re here to visit. Soon, though, when they realize he’s not coming back to them, they’ll disappear completely.

If you know a little bit about what you’re watching, you’ll know that what you’re seeing is families falling apart.

But if you know a little more, you’ll know that what you’re really seeing is the beginnings of a family coming together.

It’s just going to take a few more years.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my [tumblr](http://isaacneedsahug.tumblr.com).


End file.
